bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamon Day
Kamon Godai is the main character of Cross Fight B-Daman eS. His B-Daman is Drive=Garuburn. He is the younger brother of Aona and Ryoma Godai, as well as Gogyo's youngest son. Appearance Personality Normal Kamon is hot-blooded, impatient, outgoing, and eager to play B-Daman, and somewhat scatterbrained. He is also fiercely competitive, with a never-give-up attitude, and a good heart. When he was the B-Master of Southern Crest Land, he treated every B-Der in his area with respect and kindness. Dark Kamon When backed into a corner during a challenge, and the odds are heavily against him to a drastic extreme, Kamon goes into a terrifying berserker state, in which his inner darkness is brought out, manifesting as an aura of black fire, along with the whites of his eyes turning black. In this state, his personality becomes filled with darkness, and fierce negative emotions, such as anger, frustration, strife. For reasons unknown, his older brother, Ryoma, seems to be the driving force behind this state. It is brought to its peak in , where the Grand B-Master himself restores his memories and forces him and Garuburn to unleash their inner darkness against their will, as a means to corrupt them. In this state, Ryoma manipulated him like a puppeteer to his marionette. Biography Background It was revealed by Gogyo in Episode 06, that he was once the Southern B-Master of Crest Land. When his older brother, Ryoma Godai, the Grand B-Master of Crest Land, established the Road Fight, Kamon witnessed the suffering that can be imposed upon losing B-Ders by their opponents, due to the "Bad Law", as it is called, that B-Ders that lose in the challenges must do what their opponents say, and those who ignore it are punished. He challenged his brother over it, wanting to change the law of the Road Fight for the better, but was defeated. He lost his Drive=Garuburn's B-Animal and the memories of his days as a B-Der and his family, except for those of his older sister, Aona Godai. B-Daman CrossFire Kamon appeared briefly during the finale of B-Daman CrossFire, as the B-Animals were being restored to the world's B-Daman. He appeared in Crest Land and held a smirk for the few seconds he appeared in. Cross Fight B-Daman eS In , Kamon was shown to have "dreams" of using Garuburn to fight against an unknown darkness. He later fell out of his bed and awoke to find his sister, Aona, standing at the door reminding him that they were going to the market that day. Later on at the market, Kamon showed an interest in B-Daman. Aona picked up on this, but disregarded it. However, later on, Kamon delivered an order to B-Junk, a newly-established local B-Daman shop. The owner, Gogyo, was pleased with this and let Kamon construct his own B-Daman to keep. A mysterious feeling overcame Kamon and he unknowingly re-created Drive=Garuburn. Garuburn's B-Animal entered the B-Daman and the two conversed about the "dream"; both had shared the same one, and felt like they were destined partners. Kamon mastered Garuburn's Emblem Charge Shot, the Burning Overdrive, and quickly had to leave to go home. Gogyo mentioned how much his son had developed, despite his loss of memory. In , Kamon learned about Crest Land's signature sport; Road Fight. He set a goal with Garuburn to become the #1 B-Daplayer, and quickly left B-Junk before Gogyo could explain the consequences of losing. Kamon then participated in a Road Fight with Mitsuru Hachisuka, the game being a Honeycomb Net Battle. After suffering for most of the battle due to Garuburn's lack of precise shooting, Kamon unleashed Garuburn's Emblem Charge and won the match. Mitsuru explained to Kamon about the "Law of Road Fight", in which the loser must do one thing that the victor says. Kamon ignores this and tells Mitsuru to "do as he likes", then walks off. In , Kamon was late returning home to Aona. When Aona learned that Kamon had obtained the Garuburn B-Daman, she confiscated it and hid it in a pot. He soon found it however, and then headed to B-Junk to deliver a new order. Upon reaching there, he found Mitsuru, who instructed him to have a Road Fight battle with Subaru Shirogane. He declined the challenge, but as he does so, the cover blows off the nearby table and reveals a DX Break Bomber 7 table, much to everyone's surprise. In , Kamon was taught about the sport of Cross Fight and the rules of DX Break Bomber 7, alongside Subaru and Mitsuru. After learning that Subaru is a Cross Fight Champion, he decides to challenge him but ultimately loses 7-0. However, he vows to become stronger together with his friends and become a Cross Fight Champion. Trivia *Kamon is the first protagonist to appear in a season outside of the one he leads, appearing in in the B-Daman CrossFire season. *The "Ka" suffix in his name means "fire" in Japanese, and in the ''Godai ''(from which he, Ryoma, Aona, and Gogyo get their surname from), a Japanese five elements philosophy, fire represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in our world. Ka also represents body heat, metabolism, and in the mental and emotional realms, drive and passion. Ka is also associated with security, motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. Gallery Kamon_godai.jpg 264280_285925064840999_511945122_n.jpg|Kamon test-firing Drive=Garuburn CF052Kamon.png|Kamon appearing in Episode 52 of Season 1 kg.jpeg|Kamon and his Friends ES2 10.png ES2 05.png Kamon arrival at house EP 1.png|Kamon arriving at B-Junk ES001 89.png ES001 88.png ES023 PV8.png ES023 PV3.png ES023 PV1.png RyomaCorruptingKamon.png|Kamon corrupted by Ryoma CorruptedKamon.png|Kamon, in his corrupted form. NewbornKamon.png|Kamon as a baby TheGodaiFamily.png|Baby Kamon in the Godai family photo Category:Male Characters